Comfortably Numb
by TaylxBayl
Summary: Roger has never done smack before. April seems so happy when she is on it, so he wants to try. Will he become addicted? it's jsut one little pin prick. Isn't it? OneShot SongFic. Song is Comfortably Numb by Pink Floyd. Enjoy! Rated T for some drug use.


**A/N: Ok. This is my first story I am submitting to I hope you all enjoy it! The story is based on the movie in a way. It's the part in Glory when Roger has the flashback of him and April doing drugs. It is a one shot song fic. The inspiration came to me one morning when I was brushing my teeth and the song Comfortably Numb by Pink Floyd was playing on my iTunes. Haha. Well, anyway, reviews and critiscism would be highly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RENT. I only obsess over it. The greatness belongs to Jonathan Larson. I do not own the song COmfortably Numb either. It's by Pink Floyd.**

* * *

_Hello._

_Is there anybody in there?_

_Just nod if you can hear me._

_Is there anyone home?_

It was a rainy night. The noise form inside the bar became muffled. April, a young girl who was about 22, stumbled outside of the noisy bar. She was dragging her boyfriend Roger along with her. She was having difficulties walking in a straight line because she had been drinking a lot that night. Roger remained sober. His band, called The Well Hungarians, was playing in a little while.

"Baby what are you doing?" Roger asked. Rain hit their heads, making April's hair frizz. She let out a small giggle.

"I want to show you something," April mutter. Her speech was somewhat slurred and Roger just hoped that what she was showing him was not too crazy.

April had a habit of being a little…eccentric. She was a constant party girl. She went to all the hottest bars and rock shows. Roger knew she drank also, but never suspected her of using drugs. That is, he never suspected that until she pulled a little plastic bag out of her pocket that contained a white, powdery substance.

_Come on, now.  
I hear you're feeling down.  
Well I can ease your pain.  
Get you on your feet again._

Roger stared at April. The straps of her dress were hanging off of her shoulders. Her tights had holes in them and her boots were scuffed. Her eye makeup was starting to smear. April gave Roger a crazy look. But, her smile made everything seem like doing whatever they were about to do would be alright.

"Come on, baby. It's not that hard. Smack makes you feel excellent." April pulled a needle out of her bag. She began to get her drugs prepared for shooting them up. Roger never did smack before. The only drug he ever did was pot. But that was when he was in high school. He just tried it. It was not like he smoked it every day or anything.

The two young lovers sat on a crate against the brick wall of the bar. The rain was beginning to stop. The streets were unusually quite. April smelled of an unusual mixture of lilac and vodka. It made Roger wrinkle his nose. April put her drugs into the needle and Roger just looked on, curious.

April put the needle up to her arm. She gave Roger one last gorgeous smile and then stuck the needle in a vain in her arm. She injected the smack into her. April slumped against the wall. Her eyes were half open.

"You try it, Rog," April said.

_Relax._

_I'll need some information first._

_Just the basic facts._

_Can you show me where it hurts?_

"I've never done this before," Roger confessed. It made him nervous. He was always told that heroin was highly addictive. He wanted to ask April about that. "And isn't this stuff, like, extremely addictive?" April ruffled Roger's hair.

April didn't know what to say. Se most definitely was addicted. She has been, since high school when she first tried it at a party. The truth was, when Roger met her, she was high from doing smack. April began to laugh. She loved the feeling of the high she got from the drug that she treated like her best friend. A wave of numbness went through her body. Roger just watched April with that dreamy look on her face.

_There is no pain, you are receding_

_A distant ship smoke on the horizon_

_You are only coming through in waves_

_Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying_

_When I was a child I had a fever_

_My hands felt just like two balloons_

_Now I've got that feeling once again_

_I can't explain, you would not understand_

_This is not how I am_

_I have become comfortably numb_

Roger knew he should do it. April looked…happy. He wanted to be like April. She was always so free and relaxed. Maybe this was her secret. He just had to mentally psych himself to do it. It wouldn't hurt. It would make him feel amazing. He would even probably play a better show tonight.

He kept telling himself those lies. Even though they would seem like truth at first, he would find out those are lies. Smack would ruin his life. He just did not know what the future had in store for him.

Roger grabbed the same needle from April. He was not even considering the consequences of sharing a needle. He never did something like this. Ever. April was too out of it to tell him otherwise.

_O.K._

_Just a little pin prick._

_There'll be no more aah._

_But you may feel a little sick_

Roger sat with his back against the wall just like April had hers. Now he knew what she felt like. The drugs immediately took over his body. It felt strange to him. It was like he was watching a movie of himself. Like he was not actually there.

"There. Doesn't this feel so good?" April asked. She let her hand rest in Roger's crotch. All Roger could do was nod his head. He wondered what time it was. He would have to play soon. As if April was reading his mind, she pulled him up and dragged him back into the smoky bar. Could he play like this?

_Can you stand up?_

_I do believe it's working, good_

_That'll keep you going through the show_

_Come on it's time to go._

Later that night, Roger believed that he had never played a better show. He was floating on a cloud with his beloved April. She did know what she was talking about. Roger never wanted to come down from that high. Roger made sure to buy some extra smack, because he would probably need to tomorrow. Roger bought the smack and left, ruining his whole life without knowing it.

_There is no pain you are receding_

_A distant ship smoke on the horizon_

_You are only coming through in waves_

_Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying_

_When I was a child_

_I caught a fleeting glimpse_

_Out of the corner of my eye_

_I turned to look but it was gone_

_I cannot put my finger on it now_

_The child is grown_

_The dream is gone_

_And I have become_

_Comfortably numb._


End file.
